Hope Just Hope
by LunaWolfxoxo
Summary: Hope .. she has a horrible secret .. so she goes to Death City for Lord Death's help but she only finds .. he's not here anymore but can the newest Shinigami help her? Or will Kid fail to help Hope with this secret? How is his brother, Asura, linked to this?Kid/OC/Asura (LEMONS)
1. Chapter 1

_Summary: Hope is her name... she has_ _a_ _horrible secret which is link to Asura. She goes to Death City for Lord Death's help but she only finds he's... dead. She doesn't know what to do now... but can the newest Shinigami help her? Or will Kid fail to help Hope with this secret? How is his brother, Asura, linked to this?Kid/OC/Asura_

_..._

**Hey guys! This is my first Soul Eater story! And I have suckish grammar so I hope you guys can live with that...**

**Anyway this is an OC story to warn you! **

**To see what Hope looks like.. look at the cover please! {Clothing different} **

**Plus this story is based on half of the anime and the manga. The Kid and Asura related thing and Lord Death being dead is in the manga to clear some things up. **

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

A hooded figure walks into Death City to clear this horrible secret that is killing her inside... _literally. _The hood she was wearing only showed her beautiful face, some would say, and it covered her body. She hasn't heard the news of Lord Death being dead since she was sleeping for hundreds of years and has awoken from her slumber to see the answer of her secret. She walked to school grounds and smirks seeing it hasn't change since she last was here. She goes farther up the stairs until someone stops her making her stare at the person.

'What is your business here?' Sid asked the hooded person.

'None of yours..' She said frowning.

'When I was alive I wouldn't let strangers enter without knowing why they were here.' Sid said.

'I shall enter since this business is between me and the Shinigami... it's very important so move.' She said in a harsh voice and she was already annoyed of this guy.

'I shall escort you then.' Sid said not wanting for her to destroy anything.

'Fine... but no one shall get in my way.' She said... but was she wrong. When she enter, all the students were looking at her curiously making her a bit nervous with eyes looking at her. She felt like art on a display case with people looking at her. Then BAM! She had been hit by the one and only Black*Star...her head was throbbing in pain from the blow. She growled to look at the idiot to anger her. But another male came ... no other than Soul... seems the two were fighting.

'You ass.' Black*Star said.

'You started it.' Soul replied.

'You two!,' Sid yelled making the two men look at him, 'You hit a woman!' The two just shrugged while the girl was fulled of anger.

'Looks like you two deserve to pay.' The girl said standing up, she began to whisper something and a fire pillar appear making the two boys surprise.

'You're a witch?!' Black*Star yelled but he did know that witches were allowed now so he wanted to defeat them all.

'Yeah... dumbass.' She said smirking.

'Then let's fight!' The two boys yelled.

'Nah... I have business to attend to.' She said smirking. She the light a fire around them so they wouldn't follow her and Sid.

'Well... let's go.' Sid said as the sprinklers turned on. The girl was not getting wet while Sid was.

'Those two are fun... I hope to play with them more.' She said smiling.

'Depends how well you can handle them.' Sid said sweat dropping.

'Hey! I can handle anything.' She said but she knew it was a lie... They finally arrived to the death chamber. She smiled when she opened the door but was shock to see three teenagers who looked bored.

'Who are you three? I wish to talk to Lord Death.' She said and all of them went silent... she hasn't heard the news? Was what they were thinking.

'He's dead.' Sid said to the girl making her laugh.

'HAHAHAHA Good one! I would have not been awoken unless Lord Death found the answer!' She said laughing and holding her stomach.

"So this girl was asleep for hundreds of years?" They all wondered.

'It's... true.' Death the Kid said making her stop and look at him.

'B-B-But how was I awoken?' She asked.

'His death must have awoken you...' Sid said.

'Oh...' She said and fell down to her knees, 'Then you guys... don't have the answer.' Tears ran down her smooth, tan skin.

'What do you mean?' Kid asked going closer to the girl.

'My... curse you can say... Lord Death said he was going to be done with it and wake me up when it was finish...' She said crying.

'Kid... Did Lord Death tell you anything about this?' Liz asked.

'No...' Kid said rubbing his chin.

'It was a secret between us... no one was supposed to know...but my father did know too.' She said.

'Then tell us what it is.' Patty said.

'I can't... I don't want you guys to hunt me down.' She said getting up and going down the little stairs until someone grabbed her arm. She turned around to met Kid's yellow eyes and fear took her... he almost looked like **_him_** but different.

'We can help... we all know no one wants to be alone.' Kid said ignoring she wasn't that symmetrical... his weapons were surprise but he would probably say she was not symmetrical later since right now she was crying.

'Thanks... but only a Shinigami can help me.' She said taking back her arm.

'I am one you know.' Kid said making the green-eyed beauty look at him shock/happy.

'R-R-Really?' She asked and wiped away her tears.

'Yes... now tell us.' Kid said.

'I will tell you... when you gain my trust but I will you tell you about me,' She said smirking, 'My name is Hope. I'm the daughter of the man with the demon eye, he was the one who named me. I have a mixed soul aka I'm human/witch/ and werewolf so I'm a monster; unlike my father I use fire instead of ice... Also I been asleep for hundreds of years and I'm immortal but due to it I look 16. I think that is all... Wait! I have my mother's eyes but she died giving birth to me... That's all!' Hope exited out the room but caught a glimpse mouth drops from the four and just giggle to herself while she skipped down the hallway. She ended up bumping into a girl... she opened her eyes to met Maka's.

'Hi. You must be new here.' Maka said helping Hope up.

'I guess so... Do you mind showing me around?' Hope asked.

'Sure.' Maka said. Maka then showed Hope around and they became friends and then Black*Star and Soul came hearing Hope was here.

'Oh... Hey you two.' Hope said smirking.

'Come on witch fight us.' Soul said.

'Y-Y-You're a witch?' Maka asked.

'Yep. The name is Hope... daughter of the man with the demon eye.' She said popping the "p".

'You're Free's daughter!' Black*Star yelled.

'So he calls himself that now... Yes... is he around here?' Hope asked with a smile.

'Yeah... I think he is in the cafeteria?' Soul questioned.

'Okay.' Hope said smiling brighter knowing her father was here.

'Look who finally came! Tsubaki!' Black*Star yelled. Tsubaki was coming towards the group with a small smile on her face,

'Sorry I was helping Marie... she was having cramps from her unborn child.' Tsubaki said.

'Okay...' Black*Star said not wanting to hear anymore.

'Um... Hi.' Tsubaki said to Hope.

'Hi, I'm Hope... It's nice to meet you.' Hope said and shook hands with Tsubaki.

'Hey let's get grub so Hope can met her dad and stuff.' Black*Star making Hope just giggle at Black*Star's words. The group went to the cafeteria while Maka was explaining who Hope was to Tsubaki. They finally came to see Free eating all the food. The group sweat drop at his actions... how was he the guard of this school?

'Hope... go.' Soul said pushing her towards her father.

'Don't touch me!' Hope whispered/yelled and kicked Soul to Black*Star making them go down. Hope nervously went up to Free... she tapped on his shoulder and he turned around with food in his mouth.

'What do you want?' Free asked looking at the girl... he just have eaten the food whole...

'Do you remember... me?' Hope asked shaking.

'If I would have known you... I would have said your name.' Free said but this girl did remind him of someone... but who?

'So you don't...' Hope said tears were about to come.

'Yeah... Now go away brat.' Free said making Hope's heart-break into a million pieces... her own father didn't know her... she ran away with tears in her eyes.

'Hope!' Tsubaki yelled to Hope but Hope didn't want anybody to see how much pain she was in... Black*Star stopped Tsubaki from chasing after her.

'What did you do to her!' Soul yelled to see Hope exiting the room with tears in her eyes.

'I told her to go away.' Free said harshly.

'DO YOU KNOW WHO SHE IS!' Black*Star yelled angrily... even if he didn't have a dad or mom to grow up with... he knew to Hope... just the look at eyes she was hurt. Even though the group has barley met her... they already become close friends with the girl named Hope.

'I don't know that brat!' Free yelled.

'S-S-She was your own fucking daughter! We all saw the happiness in her eyes to get to see you! Then y-y-you break her heart by telling her to go away!' Maka yelled making the group and Free stared at her in shock from her outburst. Even though Maka didn't like her father that much... but Hope... she looked so hurt... and her eyes... it looked like she was crying her heart out.

'H-H-Hope...Hope!' Free said running after her. All his memories came back to Hope... he felt so stupid to forget his own daughter! He had to find her so he used his nose... but it took him a while since he had horrible sense of direction.

"I'm so stupid... my father does not have a great memory!" Hope thought... she was hiding on the roof of the academy. She sniffed the air and knew someone was here... it was Free's.

'What do you want asshole.' Hope said harshly to her father and she had her back away from him.

'I'm so sorry... my angel...' Free said and Hope heard her nickname from her dad. She turned to look at him with tears in her eyes.

'So you remembered you idiot!' Hope said jumping in her father's arms. Then she kicked him hard making him go down on look shock at his daughter's power... funny thing is she was smiling.

'Yes my angel... you haven't change a bit.' Free said getting up from the ground... Hope did improve her power... but was she using her magic or not? That was the question Free was asking himself.

'I'm immortal like you.' Hope said hugging her father.

'I missed you so much... I'm sorry for not being there when...' Free said not wanting to finish.

'It's okay... Now some Shinigami has to gain my trust.' Hope said letting go and smirking. Hope was going to have some fun with Kid.

'No funny business got it.' Free said.

'Yes father.' Hope said and jumped off the roof landing perfectly on the ground.

'She acts just like her mother... I swear.' Free said remembering he fell in love with another immortal... but in the end love dies but it sometimes leave something beautiful like Hope. She was just like her mother.. they even had the same eyes but her mother hair's was black but Hope had brown hair like her father's.

'She sure is my angel.' Free said looking at Hope waiting for the newest Shinigami. Hope removed her hood revealing her clothing... She wore a white tank top with a black spaghetti strap underneath with black skinny jeans which were shredded and white converse.

* * *

**Luna-Chan(AUTHOR): Chapter One is finally done! [Le faints from extinguish and falls down on a random couch]**

**Black*Star: Looks like I'll take over.[smirks] So should Luna-Chan continue or not? Did you guys enjoy chapter one? Did you find me awesome as always? I'm going to be a god you know!**

**Soul: You're going off topic Black*Star [sighs]**

**Black*Star: You are! Now where was I? Yeah! I'm going to defeat god you know![Soul pushes him and falls down a random well] WHAT THE HELL SOUL! [falling]**

**Soul: You deserve it! So I hope there's a chapter two. Luna-Chan also gave me a list of the pairings in this story:**

**Tsubaki X Black*Star **

**Soul X M-M-Maka [blushes]**

**That's all she haves so just enjoyed that these future pairings are going to happen [blushes and hears splash] Oh! And the rest are a secret. **

**Black*Star: WHEN I GET BACK UP THERE I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU SOUL! [anime mad mark and didn't hear a single word of what Soul said about the pairings]**

**Soul: Well bye guys!**

**Black*Star: IDIOT YOU FORGOT SOMETHING!**

**Soul: Oh yeah! Thanks Black*Star!**

**Black*Star: Idiot...**

**Soul: Luna-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater... but her OC..? Hmm... what does OC even mean? I'll ask Luna-Chan later... [mutters OC stuff to himself]**

**Black*Star: Bye my lovely fans! NOW GET ME FUCKING OUT OF HERE SOUL!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Last Time:_

'She acts just like her mother... I swear.' Free said remembering he fell in love with another immortal... but in the end love dies but it sometimes leave something beautiful like Hope. She was just like her mother.. they even had the same eyes but her mother hair's was black but Hope had brown hair like her father's.

'She sure is my angel.' Free said looking at Hope waiting for the newest Shinigami. Hope removed her hood revealing her clothing... She wore a white tank top with a black spaghetti strap underneath with black skinny jeans which were shredded and white converse.

* * *

_Summary: Hope is her name... she has a horrible secret which is link to Asura. She goes to Death City for Lord Death's help but she only finds he's... dead. She doesn't know what to do now... but can the newest Shinigami help her? Or will Kid fail to help Hope with this secret? How is his brother, Asura, linked to this?Kid/OC/Asura_

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Hope smiled when she saw the newest Shinigami, Death the Kid, coming without his weapons by his side though. It was sunset but Hope didn't care... she was happy he just showed up to gain her trust.

'Hey Kid.' Hope said.

'How do you know my name? I don't remember telling you it?' Kid questioned.

'Your friend Maka told me about you and your weapons, Liz and Patty, and you love symmetrical things and want everything perfect.' Hope said making Kid smile more.

'Yes that's me.' Kid said.

'Okay.. Come on let's talk.' Hope said smiling.

'About what?' Kid questioned.

'Things... I'll go first. I'm part of the Immortal Clan who hates my father for leaving or something.' Hope said.

'Hmm... so do they hate you?' Kid asked.

'No... I'm their top recruit.. you see when I woke up I saw hundreds of letters saying that no one was better than me.. but the recent one said someone was close to me but failed at the end.' Hope sad.

"How strong is this girl?" Kid thought. 'So.. how long did it take my father to gain your trust?'

'10 years.' She said happily.

'WHAT!' Kid screamed while his mouth dropped... how was he suppose to gain her trust faster than his father did?!

'Yes... But I think you can gain my trust faster... but who knows?' Hope said smirking and then walked away. Kid was just shock and decided to walk with her.

'Hope, why can't you just tell us your secret instead of gaining your trust?' Kid asked.

'I want to know if I can trust you and see if you would **never **tell a soul my secret... if you can't... then I will leave and find somewhere safe until it's over.' Hope said covering her eyes with her hair.

'Well can you give me something about your secret?' Kid asked.

'Fine... It is link to a dark source.. a very dark one... he's right there.' Hope said and pointed somewhere. Kid looked to where her finger pointed to and what shock him the most where it was... she was pointing to the black moon. There..right there..was Asura trapped by Crona.

'Y-Y-You mean...' Kid was in pure shock to see this girl... so innocent... what does her secret have to do with Asura?

'I have to go.' Hope said and ran away from Kid.

'Hey wait up!' Kid yelled chasing after her. Hope ran into a crowd and blended in with them. Kid tried to find her but she was nowhere to be found.. where was she? Kid just hoped she came back.. so he can gain her trust.. he looked at the black moon..

"What did you do to her." Kid thought with a frown. He knew he had to get Hope's trust... before whatever that secret is going to kill her or something.

...

Hope was hiding in an alley way and she was coughing up black blood. 'Damn it.' She said... this thing inside of her was **killing **her soul. Why did she trust the Kishin... why did she ever trust him.. she knew the animal he was while he was in the Eight Powerful Warriors group.

'I fucking hate him.' Hope muttered as she continue to cough up black blood. The next day she return hoping Kid isn't going to ask about her secret anymore and get to know her better... before he knows her secret. Kid was waiting for her at the entrance of the DWMA.

'Hey what happen yesterday?' Kid asked and notice some black blood on her white tank top, and she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday.

'Nothing..' She said.

'Okay.. And why are you not symmetrical!' Kid yelled since he couldn't take it anymore.

'I know I'm not... so show me how.' Hope said smirking. Kid was blushing that she was wanting to be symmetrical and he dragged her to get better clothes and be more symmetrical. Kid dragged Hope to a store and grabbed clothes and finally pushed her into a dressing room. Hope had to admit Kid was fun but he did over acted... way too much. Hope got dressed in what Kid got and walked out... Kid was happy to see that Hope was perfectly symmetrical but her bangs. Hope was wearing a green tank top with a symmetrical black wolf on it with black skinny jeans and green converse.

'Can I cut your bangs in a symmetrical way?' Kid asked holding scissors... Hope was kind of scared from that question.

'Kid I love my bangs this way. But can you make my hair symmetrical but don't mess with my bangs.' Hope said sweat dropping.

'Fine.' Kid said and began to work on her hair and her eyebrows too. He just straighten her hair.. turns out she didn't need that work on it... and then her eyebrows... it took 2 hours to make it perfect. He then looked at her and blushed seeing she was now symmetrical but her... bangs.

'Thanks Kid for making me symmetrical but my bangs.' Hope said smiling. Then she hugged Kid who was still blushing and dazed from her symmetrical.

'N-N-No problem.' Kid said and Hope let go.

'I'm glad I got to spend time with you. Well I have to go... Bye Kid!' Hope said and ran away. Kid just smiled and decided to go back to his house.

...

Here she was again... couching up black blood all over herself. Her soul was being **eaten **but very slowly... very slowly... this thing always fed at night probably because **he **was watching the both of **them.** She could feel **him** smirking at **them**... she looked at the black moon and smirked back.

'**You** deserve to rot in there.' Hope said. All the things **he **did to her... they still haunt her.. and this thing is in her body was because of **him. He **deserves to die a million deaths and feel so much fear... **he **deserves it all. Hope could feel herself going mad for thinking of all of this... she thought of what happen... hundreds of years ago... when she slipped into madness... she could remember it perfectly... the screams... the blood... there was no mercy.

_**~FLASHBACK FROM HUNDREDS OF YEARS AGO~ [Normal P.O.V]**_

_Hope heard that Asura was skinned and smirked that he was gone... but he left something... madness. Hope has controlled hers but she was slipping... maybe even the smallest drop of blood would probably make her go mad. She was helping Lord Death with a project... she didn't know it would have blood in it. He left her in a room full of blood... she was trying her best to calm herself down... she couldn't slip now... not now. Lord Death still hasn't return and she was nervous that she was going to slip at any moment.. any moment now. She did go mad once but stopped when she realized she ate a human soul.. a soul.. but turns out that all the blood of that human was gone and left... just a sack of skin. Nobody never did found out it was her who killed that human.. no one._

_'Shit... shit...shit.' Hope said wanting to get out of this room. She couldn't take it and ran towards the door but it was lock?! Why... why now it has to be lock! _

_'NO NO NO!' Hope screamed trying to unlock it... she just sat down and hugged her knees... she was going to lose it. She still wonders what this project was... why did Lord Death even chose her for this? Why can't it be someone else! Hope got up and smirked she could feel the madness coming and breaking through her barriers. She... was gone... madness took over her... she was smirking and laughing. _

_'Heheheheheheh...' She giggled.. she turned her head towards the blood vessels._

_'Maybe one sip.' Hope said unlike others... who love souls.. she loved the taste of blood.. when it goes down her throat and it just bursts energy into her system. For her, souls were disgusting and blood was her drug. The most confusing thing is.. she was a human/witch/ werewolf... why doesn't she love souls? It still makes people wonder why she loved blood instead of souls? She chugged down the blood... oh good it was so good to her!_

_'MORE!' Hope yelled and chugged on the blood... more..more..MORE! That was the only thing she wanted blood to feast on. She had to admit her favorite blood was Type D from tasting it and comparing it to the others. She then broke the door down and ran out and smelled the fresh air. She traveled 20 miles at full speed to a village..full of innocent people... who did not see it would be their last day on earth. When she reached it she had fire all around her body... she was going to show no mercy at all. She heard the screams of the people who were trying their best to escape the fire that was engulfing their homes... but there was no escape.. Hope's fires surround the village so nobody was going to escape. She grabbed a human and convert her teeth into her werewolf's ones and literally ripped that human's skin off and blood was going everywhere.. she drink it up and left nothing but a sack of skin._

_'HEHEHEHEHEHHEHEHEHE WHO'S NEXT!' Hope yelled. Hope went on a killing spree... she killed everyone..._

_She woke up the next day to see lifeless bodies...the madness was gone from her body.. for now. _

_'NO!" Hope screamed trying to look for survivors... sadly no one survived... she was a monster. She ran back to Lord Death and talked to him in private...she was crying. She explain everything to him.. she excepted the worse. _

_'Please lock me away.. forever.' Hope said crying._

_'No Hope-sama.. it's that thing in you... it's causing you to slip into madness.' Lord Death said.. Hope was stunned he didn't kill her on the spot. _

_'But... how do I get rid of it?' Hope asked crying still._

_'Just leave it to me... for now I will put you into a slumber. When you wake up.. I found the answer to that thing.' Lord Death said._

_'Thank you... thank you Lord Death.' Hope said.. she was grateful to him.. very grateful to him._

_'Till then good-night Hope-sama.' Lord Death said. The next thing Hope knew was darkness and she was sleeping... sleeping...endless dreams... The only thing she knew was she was in a cave but Lord Death made sure she was comfortable so he made a house in there and laid her to sleep there. Then Eibon protected the cave so nobody would enter but him, Lord Death, and anybody in the Immortal Clan. For hundreds of years Hope was asleep..._

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~ [Still Normal P.O.V]_**

Hope was coughing up black blood and it stopped.

'Good... you're done eating.' Hope said. Hope was in a tree and she looked at the moon..

'**You **can't hurt me any longer.' Hope said.. but she was wrong... dead wrong..

* * *

**Luna-Chan: Here is chapter two guys! I hoped you guys enjoyed it! And I decided to conchie this since I hate leaving stories with one chapter [shrugs]**

**Black*Star: [Takes over making me mad]HOW COME I WASN'T IN IT!**

**Luna-Chan: SHUT UP [Luna-Chop]**

**Black*Star: OW! **

**Luna-Chan: Anyway [glares at Black*Star] Can you guys please leave a review?**

**Black*Star: Nah... I'm too cool for that.**

**Luna-Chan: [Luna-Chop] I wasn't talking to you! Can someone else come please!**

**Black*Star: WHAT THE HELL LUNA! **

**Luna-Chan: [Kicks Black*Star somewhere else] So... I don't own Soul Eater but my OC.**

**Soul: [Walks in] Hey what is an OC anyway?**

**Luna-Chan: GET OUT! CAN'T YOU PEOPLE SEE I'M TALKING!**

**Soul: Okay..okay.. what the hell did I do? [Walks away]**

**Luna-Chan: They're a handful..ugh... Where-**

**Black*Star: HEY MY LOVELY FANS! I'M GOIN-**

**Luna-Chan: YOU FUCKING ASS [hits Black*Star where the sun doesn't shine and he groans in pain on the floor] So... I'll see you guys in the next chapter. [drags Black*Star away]**

**Black*Star: NO! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP! SHE'S A DEMON! HELP! DON'T DO THIS TO ME LUNA!**

**Luna-Chan: Bye guys! [throws Black*Star in a mob of fan girls] **


	3. Chapter 3

_Last Time: _

Hope was coughing up black blood and it stopped.

'Good... you're done eating.' Hope said. Hope was in a tree and she looked at the moon..

'**You **can't hurt me any longer.' Hope said.. but she was wrong... dead wrong..

* * *

_Summary [Edit]: Hope .. she has a horrible secret .. so she goes to Death City for Lord Death's help but she only finds .. he's not here anymore but can the newest Shinigami help her? Or will Kid fail to help Hope with this secret? How is his brother, Asura, linked to this?Kid/OC/Asura (Future Lemons so rating is going to change)_

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

'Hope!' Hope turned around to see the idiot named Back*Star calling her name... wasn't Kid suppose to met her? (She was wearing a black jacket with a green tank top underneath, black skinny jeans, and green converse) Kid did say to Hope to wait for him at the entrance of the DWMA.

'What do you want?' Hope asked a panting Black*Star.

'To fight you!' Black*Star yelled.

'So Maka was right about you. I would love to but I'm not in the mood.' Hope said but muttered the first part to herself.

'Why are you scared of me?' Black*Star said smirking.

'No.' Hope said.

'Then let's fight!' Black*Star complained.

'Blac-' Hope was interrupted by Soul who was running away from Maka who was holding a book in her hand. Soul then bumped into Black*Star... Black*Star ended up landing on Hope... leaving them in an awkward pose. Black*Star was on top of Hope on all fours while Hope was on the bottom. They looked at each other and blushed a deep red.

'GET OFF!' Hope yelled and kicked Black*Star off of her... but she was still blushing.

'You ass! You pushed me on top of Hope!' Black*Star yelled while Soul was getting Maka-chopped.

'Hope Kick!' Hope yelled sending Black*Star into one of the pillars of the school, 'You will never ever talk about that topic unless you like being kick.' Hope was still blushing but it faded away.

'Fucking bitch kicks me into a fucking pillar...' Black*Star muttered to himself.

'So Maka why is Soul getting hurt from that book?' Hope asked ignoring Black*Star who was bleeding and muttering something to himself.

'He destroyed one of my books.. AND I NEVER GOT TO READ THE ENDING!' Maka said and continued to Maka-Chop Soul.

'Hmm... Where's Kid by the way?' Hope asked.

'He said-OUCH!- he was busy. FUCKING STOP HURTING ME MAKA!' Soul yelled who was sitting down.

'He could at least told me.' Hope said.

'He said-OUCH!- he wanted it to be a surprise- OUCH!-' Soul said.

'Hmm... I wonder what it is.' Hope said.

'Well I think it will be symmetrical knowing Kid.' Maka said and stopped Maka-chopping Soul.

'True.. he better hurry though.. I'm getting bored,' Hope said and smirked, 'Hey Black*Star let's fight!'

'YES!' Black*Star yelled and ran to Hope smirking.

'So do you want Tsubaki to help you or not?' Hope asked.

'Nah.. either way Tsubaki is helping Marie with some shopping for the baby.' Black*Star said.

'Okay.. you can make the first move.' Hope said.

'Fine..BUT PREPARE TO LOSE!' Black*Star yelled and vanished.

'We'll see.' Hope said. Hope could smell him... he smelled like he hasn't taken a bath for ages but with a hint of something spicy? Hmm.. Hope couldn't think of what. Hope dodged Back*Star's kick and grabbed his leg and throw him.

'HOW DID YOU NOTICE ME!' Black*Star yelled getting up.

'I'm part of the Immortal Clan.. we know all ninja moves.. I'm part werewolf too... I can smell you and after this go take a bath.. you smell.' Hope said smirking.

'WHAT THE HELL! WHY ARE YOU SMELLING ME!' Black*Star yelled and vanished since he can run that fast.

'Hmm.. This battle is too easy.' Hope said yawning.

'Why you.' Black*Star muttered. Black*Star tried to punch Hope but she grabbed his face and smirked.

'I can hear you too.' Hope said smirking, and then she kicked Black*Star.

'Wow.. she's pretty good.' Soul said watching the fight.

'Yeah she is.' Maka said.

'Come on Black*Star!' Hope yelled trying make Black*Star annoyed. Black*Star was annoyed and decided to use Soul Menace. He took a deep breath and came at full speed at Hope. Hope was shock and couldn't see Black*Star... then he used Soul Menace on her. She ended up going back.. she was impressed with his skill... it felt the same.. somewhere...

'Could he be part.. no he can't..' Hope muttered to herself.

'You ready to lose Hope?' Black*Star asked smirking. Hope got up and smirked.

'Fire Pillar.' She said and hit Black*Star with it.

'OW!' Black*Star yelled when his butt was on fire.

'HAHAHAHAHHA!' Hope laughed when she saw it. Black*Star was running to find water and ended up grabbing a water bottle from someone and pouring it on his butt.

'You're so dead.' Black*Star said after putting off the fire.

'Hey.. I like to have fun while battling.' Hope said wiping a tear from her eye.

'I don't ever get embarrassed from my enemy so I'm going to win this fight!' Black*Star said.

'Okay.' Hope said. Black*Star once again vanished but Hope smelled him and grabbed his arm.

'You have to try better than this.' Hope whispered in his ear. She then threw him in the air and jumped. She kicked him in the air and the final blow to his stomach making him fall down and create a hole in the ground.

'Shit.' Black*Star.. he was bleeding a little. Hope controlled herself when she smelled his blood.. she couldn't go mad on this fight.

'Come on Black*Star! I believe in you.. you have to improve... but for now.. fight me.' Hope said landing in front of him.

'I don't need someone to believe in me. I'm the great Black*Star!' Black*Star yelled.

'Then let's fight.' Hope said but she noticed his eyes' pupils.. they were stars..

"Shit... So he is in that clan.. **The Star Clan**." Hope thought. The Immortal Clan and Star Clan have fought for centuries...neither side has given up but now that the Star Clan has died down.. if the Immortal Clan found out that someone out there alive and from the Star Clan.. they will be dead. Hope was too busy thinking about the rivalry between the two clans she didn't notice Black*Star coming at her. He used Planet Destruction Cannon on Hope but she just went down but got up grinning.. she was not going to lose. Her right eye turned like her Father's...the magic symbol was the Clan's eye.. either you have it on both or one. The two clans.. one person from each of them.. both enemies.. but friends.. were fighting from each other.

'Soul Protect off.' Hope said... her fire pillar from earlier was one of the moves she master and did not need magic from her.

'YOU WEREN'T USING MAGIC!' Black*Star yelled.

'Yeah I wasn't.. but now I know you're from the Star Clan.. I shouldn't go easy on you.' Hope said smirking.

'Maka what does her soul look like?' Soul asked.

'I'll see.' Maka said.. but when she looked shocked her. Hope's soul was green with wolf ears on the top, the magic symbol on the right, and the most shocking part her soul had teeth marks all over it.. it looked like it was getting eaten. Then Maka saw something else too... it was very small... and it was.. a **Kishin's soul **in her...

'Come on Black*Star.' Hope said smirking. Black*Star smirked back and disappear.. Hope couldn't smell him or hear him. Black*Star used Soul Menace on her again making Hope fly into a wall. Hope just smirked but she was coughing up black blood. Hope ran straight at Black*Star and tried to punch him but Black*Star dodged and punched her instead. Hope went down but she got back not wanting to lose..

'Wolf form.' Hope said and changed into her werewolf form. She looked like her father but her fur was a dark brown and her skin fur was a lighter shade of brown while her eyes were green, and the body was more feminine looking.

'Wolf Tail Wall.' Hope muttered but instead of using it as a defensive move she hit Black*Star with it sending him flying and he landed on the ground. Black*Star got up and went straight for Hope but Hope memorize his moves so she turned around and did a back flip and kicked him right in the gut.

'Shit.' Black*Star muttered. He got up and wiped some blood from his mouth.

'Black*Star let's stop from now... ' Hope said going back to her normal form. She didn't want to fight more.. since she didn't want anymore black blood on her or Black*Star going down and complaining about it later.

'Fine.' Black*Star lied.

'Great.' Hope said and had her back away from him and started to walk away. Then Black*Star vanished and used Planet Destruction Cannon on her back. Hope was shocked and went down with black blood coming out of her mouth. She was just defeated by Black*Star.. she knew she couldn't trust a member of The Star Clan.. winning was what they lived for.

'YES! I DEFEATED A WITCH!' Black*Star yelled cheering.

'You cheated ass!' Soul yelled.

'Hey you never turn your back away from an opponent!' Black*Star yelled. Hope just smiled as she got back up... Black*Star did win fare and squared when she thought about it.

'You win.. Black*Star.. I kind of feel stupid for doing that but I'll remember next time not to do that.' Hope said smiling.

'Hey it happens..I DEFEATED A WITCH THOUGH!' Black*Star yelled cheering again.

'Yeah you did..' Hope said and she heard clapping. She turned around to see Kid.. clapping..

'Nice fight you two.. I barely came when Black*Star used Planet Destruction Cannon though. And next time have a teacher look over this fight.' Kid said.

'Black*Star is a worthy opponent.. I hope to fight him again. And I'll remember that next time.' Hope said wiping the black blood away from her mouth.

'Yes he is..And I got a surprise for you.' Kid said smiling.

'Really? What is it?' Hope asked. Kid just handed her a box that was black with a white bow on top. Hope opened it and was shock/happy to see it..it was a necklace with an emerald in the center.

'Do you like it?' Kid asked.

'Kid.. I love it.' Hope said and grabbed him.. and gave him a hug. Hope did noticed she was taller than Kid so his face... was on her boobs.

'H-Hope.' Kid said since his face was in her boobs.. oh god he could feel the nosebleed coming.

'Fine,' Hope said and let Kid go, 'But thanks for the necklace.. it's really nice.'

'No problem..' Kid said.

'HEY LOOK! Kid has a crush on Hope!' Black*Star and Soul yelled snickering.

'Why you.' Kid said while Hope was blushing a deep red. The three boys then began to fight while Maka was coming towards Hope.. to ask her something.

'Hey Hope.. can I ask you something?' Maka asked.

'Sure Maka.' Hope said smiling.. Maka didn't get why she was smiling though.

'But in private.' Maka said.

'Okay.. I have a place.' Hope said. The two then were on the DWMA's roof.

'Hope...' Maka said.. she couldn't even talk knowing that **thing **inside her... was a **Kishin's soul.**

'Maka.. You can ask me anything.' Hope said.

'Hopewhydoyouhaveakishin'ssoulinyourbody!'Maka yelled scaring Hope.

'Maka.. go slower.. I can't understand you.' Hope said frowning.. she did understand Maka though.. Hope felt so stupid to let her soul expose.. for people to see that Kishin's soul in her.

'Hope..while you were fighting Black*Star.. I saw.. a Kishin's soul in y-' Maka was cut off when Hope's hand was covering her mouth.

'I'm sorry Maka.. but no one can figure out my secret.. only the Shinigami can.. I'm sorry for doing this.. but it has to be done.' Hope said frowning. Maka was scared of what Hope was going to do next..

'I'm sorry.. Maka...,' Hope said and cleared her voice,'_ Sleep Little Child Let Your Dreams Take Over.. You Will Forget What Will Happen.. And Let Your Dreams Take Over This Chat Of Ours.. And When You Wake Up.. Your Dream Will Be Over.. And This Chat Is Gone From Your Mind.' _Hope sang that little poem Lord Death gave her.. if anybody looked at her soul.. and found out her secret. Maka blinked her eyes and looked at Hope.

'Hope why are we on the roof?' Maka asked.

'Oh.. we were talking.' Hope said smiling.

'Okay.. let's get back to the group before they worry about us.' Maka said and walked away from Hope. Hope was smirking to herself.. it worked... and Hope knew while she was fighting Maka looked at soul.. but didn't tell Soul for some reason.. or did Hope missed something.

'Hey Maka!' Hope yelled.

'What Hope!' Maka yelled since they were far away from each other.

'I'm going home early!' Hope yelled.

'Okay!' Maka said and continue to walk away.

...

Soul read the peice of paper Maka handed him during the fight between Black*Star and Hope. Soul didn't get why Maka gave it to him but he was shock and had to read it a million times. Black*Star and Kid were going to get a some food so Soul was alone. He read the note again:

**Soul,**

**I looked at Hope's soul and I was shock that I couldn't even talk. Soul.. she has... a Kishin's soul in her body. I don't know how but it almost feels like Asura's soul. I don't know what to do...**

**From: Maka**

Soul saw Maka coming with a smile on her face.. didn't she talk to Hope about this.

'Hey Maka!' Soul yelled. Maka walked towards Soul.

'Yeah what do you want?' Maka asked.

'Did you talk to Hope about.. you know what.' Soul said.

'I can't really remember what we talked about.. it's kind of hard to remember.' Maka said.. Soul was shock and remembered Hope was a witch.. and might have a forget spell or something. Soul looked at Maka seeing she wouldn't believe him so.. he was on his own this time.

'Okay.. Well I'm going to go.' Soul said.

'Okay.. Bye Soul.' Maka said. Soul ran to find Hope.. he didn't even know what to do.. she was immortal.. man what was he going to do.

...

Hope smelled Soul coming and smirked.. so he did know. Hope stopped on a empty alley way and sat down. Soul came and Hope was sitting down.. like she was waiting for him.

'So you know of my secret... oh if you are wondering I did erase Maka's memory of our chat and my little secret.' Hope said smirking.

'Why do you even have a Kishin's soul in your body.. and why does it feel like Asura's soul to Maka?' Soul asked.

'Everything will be answer in time.. but for know.. I have to erase your memory.' Hope said getting up.

'You are horrible.' Soul said transforming his arm to the a scythe.

'So I get to see the power of the "Last Death Scythe" this should be fun.. but this time.. I'm fighting for real. And my soul protect will be off during this.' Hope said transforming into her wolf form.

"Shit.." Soul thought. Hope then hit Soul right in the gut and kicked him too. Soul grunted in pain.. she was stronger than her father.

'Soul... I'm disappointed... this fight is over.. but I hope to fight you again.' Hope said and returned to her human form. Soul was confused from her words.. and she came at him at a fast speed. She then grabbed Soul and... hugged him while his face was on her boobs.

'Oh.. god..why..' Soul muttered.

'Just relax.' Hope said smiling and Soul nosebleed.. he went down. Hope grabbed him and rested his head on her shoulder and smiled. She cleared her voice and sang her little poem.

'___Sleep Little Child Let Your Dreams Take Over.. You Will Forget What Will Happen.. And Let Your Dreams Take Over This Chat And "Fight" Of Ours.. And When You Wake Up.. Your Dream Will Be Over.. And This Chat And "Fight" Is Gone From Your Mind.' _ Hope finished and smiled as she carried Soul back to his and Maka's house and turned her soul protect back on; she knocked on the door and was surprised to see Kid answer it.

'What happen to Soul?' Kid asked.

'We bumped into each other and he landed on my boobs and had a nosebleed.' Hope said frowning.. hey it was kind of true? She guess.

'Typical.' Kid said and let the two in. Hope sent Soul down and Blair came in as her cat form.

'Hey.' Blair said smiling.

'Hey..hmm.. you're a witch but a cat.. I'm I right?' Hope asked since she could smell witch on this cat.

'Yep!' Blair said smiling, 'Hey! How did you know?'

' I'm a witch too.. so it was easy. The name's Hope by the way.' Hope said smiling.

'The name's Blair.' Blair said and transformed to her human form.

'Well it was nice to met you.. but I have to go.' Hope said smiling.

'Hey Hope.' Kid said.

'Yes Kid.' Hope said; Hope was still curious why Kid was here.. she has to ask him another time though.

'Met me at the entrance of the DWMA at exactly 8am.' Kid said smiling.

'Yes.. I wil-' Hope was cut off when she was coughing up black blood.

'Hope are you alright?' Kid asked helping Hope who was coughing up black blood all over.

"This thing.. it hasn't consume this much of my soul... what's wrong?" Hope thought as she was feeling light-headed.

'Hope!' Kid yelled since and helped Hope who was on the ground. Hope looked at Kid and fear took over her... was it this thing's effect or was this real.. right in front of her was **Asura** who was frowning at her.

'No no no! Get away!' Hope said kicking Kid away from her.

'Hope..' Kid said grabbing her hands to make her look at him.

**'Asura..** please go away.' Hope whispered crying. Kid stood there shock when Hope said Asura's name.. what did he do to her.

'Hope! Snap out of it! It's me Kid! Listen!' Kid yelled. Hope stood there shock to see Kid.. it was this thing that was effecting her. She just wanted this thing gone.. and **Asura** away from her thoughts.

'Kid... I'm sorry.' Hope said crying.

'Hope.. please tell me your secret.. I want to help you.' Kid said seeing Hope in this state... her black blood was still coming out of her mouth.. Kid wanted to help her.

'You will kill me.. if you knew.' Hope said turning her head away from Kid.

'I won't.. I promise.' Kid said.

'Even if you promise... you wouldn't know what the cure is.. probably.' Hope said.

'Hope.. tell me.. now.' Kid said but Hope didn't want to tell him.. yet.

'Wolf.. wolves..wolf..wolves.' Hope said and vanished from thin air.

'Hope.. HOPE!' Kid yelled while Maka, Soul (who woke up from the yelling), and Blair were shock.

'It's too late.' Maka said.

'What do you mean?' Kid asked looking at Maka.

'When you yelled at her... her soul protect turned off.. I looked at her soul. It was not pretty Kid.' Maka said crying.

'What did you see?' Kid said.

'Her soul is green with wolf ears on top... the magic symbol on the right..and there was... huge gaps.. like something took a bite in it... and..a.. Kishin's soul in her..' Maka said.

'W-W-What..' Kid stood there shock.

'The Kishin's soul is like **Asura's...** and it's slowly killing her.. but it seems it speed up.' Maka said crying knowing Hope was going to die.

'I have to get her... HOPE!' Kid yelled running out the door.

...

Hope was in the same cave she was having her slumber.. she wanted to go back to bed again.. and forget this era she saw.. to forget Kid. She knew that only Eibon, Lord Death, and the Immortal Clan could enter the cave making her safe. She sat down on the bed.. she just wanted to die already... this thing inside of her was too much. She got up and went to the mirror and lifted her bangs and saw it was still there...the mark **Asura** left her.. that third eye mark.. it was a tattoo not a real one..she let her bangs go and cried.

'It's all his fault.' Hope said... it was all **Asura's** fault for making her feel like this.. she hated him. She would stay in this cave forever.. nobody will disturb her.. she would live her life here..

* * *

**Luna-Chan: Finally! This chapter took forever to make! Man I'm tired...**

**Black*Star: HEY! I hoped you guys enjoy chapter three!**

**Luna-Chan: Black*Star! I was going to say that!  
**

**Black*Star: You said you were tired so I'm taking over!**

**Luna-Chan: Fine. [walks away leaving it to Black*Star]**

**Black*Star: So you guys leave a review! And I DEFEATED A WITCH! YES! YES! YES!**

**Soul: Dude.. you went overboard.. and off topic again. **

**Black*Star: HEY GET OUT! I'm taking this over!**

**Soul: Luna-Chan does not own Soul Eater just her OC.**

**Black*Star: DID YOU JUST IGNORE ME!**

**Soul: Yes I did Black*Star. So I think that's all we have to say.**

**Black*Star: YOU ASS! YOU TOOK ALL THE GOOD LINES! [tackles Soul and the two begin to fight] **

**Death the Kid: We hope to see you guys in chapter four. Bye!**


	4. Chapter 4

_Last Time:_

Hope was in the same cave she was having her slumber.. she wanted to go back to bed again.. and forget this era she saw.. to forget Kid. She knew that only Eibon, Lord Death, and the Immortal Clan could enter the cave making her safe. She sat down on the bed.. she just wanted to die already... this thing inside of her was too much. She got up and went to the mirror and lifted her bangs and saw it was still there...the mark Asura left her.. that third eye mark.. it was a tattoo not a real one..she let her bangs go and cried.

'It's all his fault.' Hope said... it was all Asura's fault for making her feel like this.. she hated him. She would stay in this cave forever.. nobody will disturb her.. she would live her life here..

* * *

_Summary: Hope .. she has a horrible secret .. so she goes to Death City for Lord Death's help but she only finds .. he's not here anymore but can the newest Shinigami help her? Or will Kid fail to help Hope with this secret? How is his brother, Asura, linked to this?Kid/OC/Asura (Future Lemons so rating is going to change)_

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Hope.. she felt awful when she woke up the next morning.. she just left everything.. she wanted to go back..maybe she should think about it.. but that means leaving the cave...she at least felt safe here... she could leave her soul protect off.. she didn't care about it now..

Hope sighed... she got up and walked at the front entrance of the cave and reached her hand out and pulled it back in. She looked at the forest around the cave and all the trees.. and some animals barely waking up.. Hope thought the sight was beautiful... she looked at it once again... she smiled and turned around. Then she went back to the comfy bed... she closed her eyes... and drifted into a deep sleep..

...

'Maka can you really do it?' Kid asked. Soul, Maka, and Kid were on the roof of the academy and trying to find Hope.

'It might be hard. She might have soul protect on.' Maka replied.

'Man...this is going to be harder.' Soul muttered.

'Yeah but remember Maka can sense a Witch Soul's even if they're hiding.' Kid said.

'Yeah but she didn't sense Hope's soul when they first met.' Soul stated.

'It's true.. she might have an even powerful soul protect or something.' Maka said.

'Could it be that Kishin's soul in her?' Soul questioned.

'No.. I sensed **Asura's** soul.. remember. Something is off though.' Maka said.

'Didn't she have a connection with Lord Death?' Soul asked Kid.

'Yes, but she wasn't in the Eight Powerful Warriors.' Kid said.

'She might be someone important and someone who Lord Death trusted.' Maka said.

'She does have a connection with **Asura** though.' Soul said while Kid got a little angry. **  
**

'It doesn't mean she is evil.' Kid said.

'True... do you think they had a **love** connection?' Soul asked and Kid got even more angry.

'SHE WOULD NEVER HAVE THAT WITH HIM!' Kid yelled.. Soul and Maka were shock for Kid to say that all of a sudden.

"Shit.. is he jealous? But.. yet again Kid doesn't show anything for Hope.." Soul thought.

'I'm sorry Kid. But why was she with Lord Death? I get she was with them around when the Eight Powerful Warriors exist.' Soul said.

'She was in the Immortal Clan...' Kid said.

'Yeah.. she might be bait though.' Maka said.

'Nah... she was useful ... she has to be someone who fought.' Soul said.

'Hey maybe she was in the "Eight" Powerful Warriors.' Maka said questioning the eight part.

'What do you mean Maka?' Kid asked.

'Maybe the "eight" part was a lie and there was nine.. meaning the ninth was Hope.' Maka said.

'WAIT A MOMENT! That isn't symmetrical then! It has to be eight! Eight is the only symmetrical number! It has to be eight not nine!' Kid yelled realizing it and hoping it wasn't true. Maka and Soul sweat-dropped at his statement.

'Okay...now let's focus on the task on hand now...' Soul said.

'Yes, we have to focus.' Kid said.. getting out of the asymmetrical "Eight" Powerful Warriors thing.. after he breathed in and out.

'Okay.' Maka said and took a breath in.

"I still don't get why she left." Kid thought... for the past 10 minutes.

'Hey Kid!' Soul yelled waving his hand in front of Kid's face.

'What is it?' Kid asked.

'We found her.. but she's dying slowly still.' Soul said and you could hear the sadness in his voice.

'Let's go then.' Kid said and they all nodded.

...

_'Asura!' Hope yelled making Asura turn around. They were in the sandy desert on another mission while the Eight Powerful Warriors were behind them. Hope was wearing a green tank top with a short black skirt and green converse, plus a green hat._

_'What do you want!' A mad Asura yelled._

_'I said to wait up!' Hope yelled._

_'You go too slow.' Asura said. _

_'Hey! Anyway how can you survive in this heat with that many layers!' Hope yelled._

_'Because I can.' Asura said.. man he was annoyed of this newbie already. _

_'Meanie.' Hope muttered.. she has barely been in the "Eight" Powerful Warriors for a month and she really wanted to know Asura. She was still part of the Immortal Clan but wanted freedom so they let her go but they still kept in touch though. How she got there? Hope was wandering around; it was a cold morning and it was snowing; then she found the Eight Powerful Warriors' base(it was in a forest not the one with the cave and it was underground)... after being found in Asura's bed.. no wonder he got rid of his bed.. and got a new one. Lord Death let her in and said she was useful; after training with them but Asura and getting to know her;with being a witch/immortal/human.. and that she was kind and powerful. _

_'I heard you.' Asura said... he never liked her... he had to get rid of his own bed because her scent was all over it._

_'Great.' Hope said smirking and ran ahead of him. _

_"How the hell did my father let this girl in? And shouldn't it be the Eight Powerful Warriors not nine." Asura thought. Asura watched Hope while she was running ahead.. he didn't know why though.. she was doing back flips.. Asura did see a glimpse of her panties..shit.. he almost had a nosebleed.. this wasn't like him. She stopped and looked at him smiling... she didn't know he looked at her panties. _

_'Come on slow poke!' Hope yelled.. she was childish.. but she was a 16-year-old girl. _

_'Just keep running and you will be the slow poke!' Asura yelled. _

_'Dumbass! I'll always be faster than you!' Hope yelled making Asura mad as hell. Asura ran to get to Hope.. man he wanted to fucking kill her now. Hope saw him coming and ran faster. Hope was caught by one of Asura's layers and dragged towards him. He made her go upside down and they looked at each other._

_'Pervert.' Hope said trying to keep her skirt up and not wanting to show her panties. _**  
**

_'I'm not and you deserve this for calling me a dumbass.' Asura said as he continued to walk holding Hope with one of his layers. _

_'Please let me down!' Hope begged._

_'Nah.' Asura said. _

_'Asura-kun... Please let me down.' Hope whispered in his ear in a seductive tone making the great Asura blush but it quickly faded. _

_'I hate you.' Asura said. _

_'Asura-kun.. you love me don't you.' Hope said again in a seductive tone. _

_'You're annoying me.' Asura said and threw Hope in the air and continue to walk while Hope landed.. she was pissed._

_'YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!' Hope yelled but Asura ignored her. She growled and got a rock and threw it at Asura.. he turned around with a death glare. She didn't get why people were scared of him.. he was just like them. Hope stick her tongue at him while smirking. Asura just wanted to grab her and kill her on the spot._

_'Hey you two! Keep going.' Lord Death said motioning the two._

_'Fine.' They both said but they keep their distant from each other but sending glares and insults._

_'Asshole.'Hope muttered to Asura. Asura glared at her and tripped her with one of his layers and smirked.. then Hope threw her shoe at him._

_'Bitch.' Asura said and threw the shoe back at her. She caught it and slipped it back on. _

_'Bastard.' Hope said._

_'Whore.' Asura said back. Lord Death noticed the two fighting.. so he walked between the two making them remain silent. Lord Death looked at both of them and sighed._

_'We're almost there.' Lord Death said._

_'Good... I get to sleep when it's over.. and not to see Asura's ugly face.' Hope said but muttered the last part but Asura heard her._

_'That's great... so Hope can go be her whore self.' Asura said but muttered the last part for only Hope to hear._

_'YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!' Hope yelled tackling Asura.. Lord Death was sweat-dropping to see the two teens fight... they been rolling in the sand hitting each other.. not using any power._

_'GET OFF OF ME YOU WHORE!' Asura yelled._

_'WHY DON'T YOU TAKE BACK WHAT YOU SAID FIRST!' Hope yelled._

_'ARE YOU FUCKING 5-YEARS-OLD?' Asura questioned/yelled._

_'STOP YOU BRATS!' Lord Death said.. he was rather annoyed of these two. They both stopped and glared at each other._

_'LOOK WE'RE HERE!' Hope yelled making the two Shinigami jump from her outburst. _

_Their mission was to take down a group of killer worms.. yup you read it.. killer worms... of course Hope and Asura thought it was stupid but then Lord Death hit them and they agreed to come. Then Hope smelled something and knew that there was about twenty of them coming. Hope snapped her fingers and lit a fire with the number 20 on it. Lord Death nodded making her smile._

_'Go ahead.' Lord Death whispered.. Hope nodded smirking at Asura. _

_ Hope walked away and in the center of the stadium they were in and gulped. She turned into her werewolf form and howled as loud as she could. She barely dodged the worm that came out and she clawed it._

_'WWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHOOOOOOOO! ' Hope yelled letting the Eight Powerful Warriors know that they came. Then it turned into a blood bath. _

_'Hope! Watch out!' Asura yelled.. Asura didn't know why he helped Hope.. he just felt like he had to... even though she annoyed the fuck out of him. Hope turn around to see a huge ass worm coming at her. She jumped and landed on its back and she clawed it into two._

_'Thanks Asura!' Hope said. They finally defeated the worms and Hope was resting in the stadium. She was panting... the sun wasn't helping..._

_'You're tired already.' Asura said to Hope. Lord Death had sent Asura to see if Hope was okay... Asura did argue but got chopped so he went._

_'Yeah.. and thanks for watching my back.' Hope said blushing._

_'Hey.. that's going to be the last time.. got it.' Asura said in a harsh tone._

_'Got it.' Hope said. Asura walked away when he noticed Hope's soul wavelength.._

_'ASURA!' Hope yelled as she was getting suck from something and into a hole. _

_'Hope... Hope!' Asura yelled and barely grabbed her hand. Something big did grabbed her.. Asura had to use all his might to get her out.. but the thing never did come out. She went flying out and landed on Asura. Hope was hugging Asura.. she was so scared.. she hugged him knowing he save her life. Asura didn't get why he saved her worthless life.. she could have gotten out on her own... but no.. she screamed his name.. something about that made chills go down Asura's back.. but good ones._

_'Thank you Asura.' Hope said._

_'Hope.. you are a idiot..' Asura said and what surprise him the most.. that he liked her hugging him. But then Asura pushed Hope away from him.. he was scared of liking her ... he couldn't like her.. that wasn't him. Hope stared at him... and got up._

_'Asura.. I'm going.. I'll see you at dinner.' Hope said.. she knew that Asura was distant from others.. so she ignored these new feelings for him and gave him a fake smile while leaving. Asura knew from that look Hope gave him.. it was fake.. Asura sighed. Asura turned to see Hope walking up to Lord Death and Lord Death nodding making her smile brightly... that smile made chills run down Asura's back again but yet again.. good ones. Asura didn't know why... he felt something with this newbie named Hope but ignored it. Asura got up and the "Eight" Powerful Warriors walked back home with Asura in the way back.. distant from others yet again...but he thought about something and smirked to himself..._

_..._

Hope woke up and groaned... why was she dreaming about her past.. with **Asura** anyway? She sighed and heard voices at the front of the cave.. the scents were familiar too. Hope sniffed the air.. the people were Kid, Maka, and Soul. She groaned and got up.

'Kid.. this better not be a joke!' Soul yelled since he tried to enter the cave but it always send him back... it wouldn't let him enter.

'How should I know!' Kid yelled.. he was annoyed too... it wouldn't let any of them enter. Then they saw a figure coming out but it was dark so you couldn't see her but her green eyes looked like they were glowing.. almost ghost like.

'Hope?' Maka questioned.

'Who do you think.. didn't you trace my soul wavelength here.' Hope muttered.

'Hope let us in.' Kid said.

'I can't... for two reasons. One, I don't know how to dispel it.. plus only Eibon, Lord Death, and members of the Immortal Clan can enter. Two, why should I?' Hope said.

'We came to help you.' Soul said.

'I know... but you looked at my soul. You didn't bother to gain my trust. You know this Kishin's soul is in me...' Hope said.

'H-How did you know?' Maka said.

'Don't you need to look at my soul to find me...' Hope said.

'Yes..' Maka whispered. Then Hope's eyes opened wide.. and she frowned to herself.

'I think you should leave..' Hope said all of a sudden.

'Why?' Soul asked.

'The Immortal Clan is coming.. I smell them.. seems they know I'm awake.' Hope said.

'Why should we leave then?' Kid asked.

'Because I don't know if they are the same as they used to be.. you need to leave.. just in case.' Hope said.. she still cared for friends.

'Fine.' Kid lied. Then he dragged an arguing Soul and a confused Maka away.

'Bye.. Kid, Maka, and Soul.' Hope whispered. Then she smelled 6 people coming towards her cave.. 2 out of the 6 seem familiar.

"No.. it can't be." Hope said.. she was scared... they found them. Hope ran out of the cave which shocked Maka, Soul, and Kid who were hiding behind bushes. Hope was too buys to figure out they were there.

...

'LET ME GO!' An angered voice yelled.. Hope was running to get to them.. she tripped once or twice leaving bruises.. which quickly healed.

'Shut up brat.. you will make it worse!' An older person said growling to the angered one.

'Damn it.' Hope said running.. Soul, Maka, and Kid were chasing after Hope to see where she was running to. Then she finally made it.. it was an opened meadow.. there 4 figures were there.. in their wolf forms.. Hope saw the scene in front of her. There...right.. there was Black*Star and Free in chains.. magic ones.. Hope growled.. but a low one. She also noticed that they had scratches and bruises..

'Hope-sama! We came to get you!' One of the guards; female; said with happiness.. knowing that their top recruit was finally waken.

'Oi! Look who finally woke up.' A cocky bastard said smirking... staring at Hope making her madder.

'FUCKING TAKE YOUR EYES OFF MY DAUGHTER!' Free said growling.

'Oi! Shut up mutt. You don't even deserve to have Hope-sama as your daughter.. she deserves a great father.' The cocky said kicking Free right in the gut.. the others laughed except Black*Star and Hope, plus the three who were watching the scene too but hiding.

'WHAT THE HELL! ISN'T HE ONE OF YOUR OWN!' Black*Star yelled.

'Shut up loser.' The female guard from earlier said hitting Black*Star. Finally.. something cracked in Hope.. something that wasn't Hope.. was taking over her.

'DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH THEM WITH YOUR DIRTY ASS PAWS! DON'T EVER FUCKING TOUCH THEM YOU FUCKING BASTARDS! AND HOW FUCKING DARE YOU INSULT MY FATHER AND BLACK*STAR YOU ASSES!' Hope yelled with her eyes almost glowing a red.

'Hope-sama they are our enemies.' The cocky one replied.

'I DON'T FUCKING CARE!' Hope said in a harsh tone.

'H-Hope-sama.. you would be considered a-a-an enemy if you continue this..' The female said shaking.. was she really that strong?

'Hehe.. An enemy you say...' Hope said... her eyes were flickering a red color.

'Y-Y-Yes.' The female said.

'I guess I will be then since you guys have shitty personalities. I'm sorry but I'm leaving the Immortal Clan... since that's what you treat your prisoners like that and your own kind now.. Either way it's your guys' fault.. treating my friend and father like that... leaving scratches and bruises. Tsk.. Tsk.. Tsk.. you deserve a lesson.' Hope said. Her eyes.. they were flickering a glowing red...and she was smirking.

'YOU CAN'T KILL US IF THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE THINKING!' The cocky one said laughing... all his respect for Hope was lost.

'Hehehehe.. I can't kill immortal... but I can torture them... with madness' Hope said smirking and her eyes glowing a blood-red.

'HAHAHAH WHAT A WHORE! THINKING THAT!' The cocky one said laughing his butt off.. the others left running leaving only the cocky one.

'Looks like you weren't the smart ass..hehe..I'm going to enjoy this.' Hope said in a tone.. to Black*Star,Maka, Soul, Free, and Kid.. it sounded like **Asura's** almost. Hope just snapped her fingers and smirked.. for the ones who could see her soul.. her soul was different this time. Her soul was red as blood... she still had wolf ears, the magic symbol on the right but black.. and the Kishin soul was larger than last time.

'Madness.. let it take over... it's okay.' Hope said...

"She's different.. she's not Hope..I know." Kid thought.

'HAHAH-' The cocky one was stopped and screaming. Hope smirked... until he ran away in fear.. he'll be scarred for his life. Hope's eyes turned back to her green ones and she collapsed.

'Hope!' The five yelled confusing each other. Kid, Soul, and Maka came out surprising Free and Black*Star.

'Can you guys help us out.. WITH THESE FUCKING CHAINS!' Black*Star yelled. Soul and Maka were trying to undo the chains.. while Kid went over to Hope. She was muttering something which shocked him.

**'Oh..dear brother...** **I** **see you are trying to help Hope... you are going to fail with that... no one can gain her trust anymore.. after what** **I** **did to her...I hope to see you all soon... and for Hope.. it's going to be** **a** **surprise..****.'** Hope muttered... it wasn't her.. it was **Asura's** voice coming out.

'You sick bastard.. taking over her body. And when did you do it?' Kid whispered to **"Asura". **

**'I only controlled her body when that cocky guy was making fun of her. I had to help her.. but I rather found it funny when he ran away.. it was a show. Also brother.. you shouldn't help Hope.. if you know what's good for you.' "Asura" said.**

'Why don't you leave.. and stop calling me brother. I hope you rot on that fucking moon.. and what did you do to Hope?' Kid whispered.

**'Why should I spoil the fun..I want to see how she says it to you.. or if she can.' "Asura" said.**

'You bastard.. why don't you fucking leave.' Kid whispered.

**'Either way this spell is almost done.. I just have to say one thing to you. I want to ask you... What do you see in Hope?.. Why I'm asking you? It's stupid.. you don't love anyone.. but symmetry.. Bye little brother.. enjoy her while you can...' "Asura" said... probably smirking.**

"What does he mean when "enjoy her while you can".. I don't feel anything with Hope... and spell? I thought Asura wasn't a witch.." Kid thought. Hope's eyes slowly began to open and she was shock to see Kid looking at her. Hope looked at Kid...

'Wolf wolves wolf wolv-' Hope was interrupted when Kid covered her mouth.. stopping the spell.

'Hope.. please explain everything to me.. everything.' Kid said and removed his hand from Hope.

'I'm sorry... but you still haven't gain my trust... I can't tell you anything until you do.' Hope said.

'Why do you can so much about trust? Tell me that at least.' Kid asked.

'It's because **Asura..** I need to make sure you are who you are.' Hope said.. that name.. Kid really wanted to knew what the hell **Asura** did to Hope.

'What about me? How I'm sure you are the real you?' Kid asked.

'Kid...-' Hope was cut off when Free tackled her into a hug.. a hug where you can barely breath/bone crushing one.

'I can't breath!' Hope whined.

'I was worried about you brat! Where the hell were you!' Free yelled.

'Oh god Dad... I was at the cave! And can you please loosen your grip.. you're crushing me.' Hope managed to say. Kid looked at them and smiled.. he wished.. just wished.. his father was back.. but that wasn't going to happen. He was just glad that Hope and Free had a relationship.. it was nice.

'Brat! You could have told me!' Free yelled. The group sweat-dropped when Hope was pushing Free away and Free trying to hug her.. Hope had to admit.. she was happy to be a daughter to this old man...then she said those four words that she hasn't said in a while...

'I love you daddy.' Hope whispered to Free.. for him to only hear.

'I love you too.. brat.' Free said making Hope giggle. The rest just smiled at them.. their relationship as father and daughter was beautiful and sweet.

'Hey let's go guys.' Black*Star said.. ruining the moment. **{Luna-Chan: -_- He has to ruin everything BUT that's why we love Black*Star :) }**

'Yeah.. let's go.' Hope said smiling.. she finally got of Free's "loving" hug.

'Race you there.' Black*Star said grinning to Hope.

'That'll be fun..' Hope said. Then they both ran while the others just sweat-dropped.. Hope can be childish sometimes like Black*Star.

After sleeping for hundreds of years.. Hope was having fun again...then she tripped...

* * *

**Luna-Chan: XD I had to leave it there.. I'm sorry Hope. I hoped you guys enjoyed Chapter 4! **

**Tsubaki: W-Where was I?**

**Luna-Chan: Probably helping Marie... but you will come in the next chapter... **

**Tsubaki: Great.. I thought you forgot about me.**

**Luna-Chan: [GASP!] How would I forget about you! You're my favorite girl character in Soul Eater!**

**Tsubaki: [blushes from embarrassment] T-Thank you.**

**Luna-Chan: No problem [smiles] Oh! Leave a review please!**

**Tsubaki: Luna-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater! Only her OC!**

**She is also sorry for her grammar.. she's trying to make it better.. and sorry if some characters are OOC.. **

**Both: Bye! We hope to see you in Chapter 5! [both smile] **


	5. Chapter 5 (Rating is now M)

_Last Time:_

'Race you there.' Black*Star said grinning to Hope.

'That'll be fun..' Hope said. Then they both ran while the others just sweat-dropped.. Hope can be childish sometimes like Black*Star.

After sleeping for hundreds of years.. Hope was having fun again...then she tripped...

* * *

_Summary: Hope .. she has a horrible secret .. so she goes to Death City for Lord Death's help but she only finds .. he's not here anymore but can the newest Shinigami help her? Or will Kid fail to help Hope with this secret? How is his brother, Asura, linked to this?Kid/OC/Asura (Future Lemons so rating is going to change)_

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

'Why I'm I carrying her!' Black*Star whined.

'Because you suggested for you guys to race and her hitting her head on a rock..' Soul reminded Black*Star. Turns out Hope ended up tripping on a branch of a tree and falling on a rock..yeah nature didn't like her too much. Black*Star was carrying Hope piggy back style to his dislike. Everyone was walking back to the academy.. since they didn't trust Black*Star, Free, and Hope alone with each other.

'But why is she so heavy!' Black*Star yelled.

'Hey.. be glad she wasn't awake to hear that.. and stop whining.' Soul said.

'I have to say.. she is clumsy.. but she gets it from her mother.' Free said.

'Yeah her mother.' Black*Star whispered to Soul making them laugh.

'I think I see the academy!' Maka yelled.

'YES!' Black*Star said running ahead.

'BLACK*STAR! BE CAREFUL WITH MY DAUGHTER OR YOU AREN'T GOING TO SEE DAYLIGHT EVER AGAIN!' Free yelled.

...

Black*Star finally made it to the entrance of the DWMA and collapsed with Hope still on his back. Luckily for him Tsubaki was at the entrance right on time.

'Black*Star! Hope!' She yelled running towards them.

'Tsubaki.. Hope is heavy.' Black*Star said.. Tsubaki sweat-dropped at him. Then she helped Black*Star by getting Hope off of him.

'Ughh.' Hope groaned.. she was waking up. Hope opened her eyes to met Tsubaki's who was smiling at her.

'What happen?' Hope asked standing up while Black*Star was looking for somebody to fight.

'I don't really know.. All I know is that Black*Star carried you here and collapsed.. he also said you were heavy..' Tsubaki said.

'Thanks Tsubaki..' Hope said and grabbed a rock ;about the size of a hand; then she aimed it at Black*Star and threw it. The poor boy didn't see it coming and he fell down.

'Black*Star!' Tsubaki yelled but when she thinks about it he did deserve it for calling a girl fat.

'Well I'm going to the nurse.. my head hurts.' Hope said walking away from a worried Tsubaki and a pass out Black*Star. Hope finally made it to the nurse and was afraid of the nurse but the other nurse seemed nice.

'Oh hello there.' Stein said while his glasses seem to glow.

'Hello!I'm Marie and the guy over there is Dr. Stein.' Marie said who came out and smiled at Hope. Hope noticed her belly.. probably pregnant.

'Um.. hi.. I'm here since my head is hurting.' Hope said.

'You must be the new girl.. Hope?' Stein asked.

'Yes.' Hope answered.

'You are a witch/werewolf/human.. from what I have heard. I hope to dissect you.' Stein said scaring Hope.

'Stein you are scaring the poor child! Let me help you Hope.' Marie said and Stein shut up not wanting to face the wrath of Marie.

'Thank you.' Hope said.

...

The rest finally got there and fell down except Kid who saw a grumpy Black*Star and Tsubaki who was trying to cheer him up.

'What happen?' Kid asked.

'Well...' Tsubaki told them what happen and said that Hope went to the nurse.

'WAIT! She's with Stein!' Kid yelled hoping Stein didn't dissect her yet.

'Nope.. she's with Marie too.' Tsubaki said making Kid sigh in relief.

...

'Gross.' Hope said after she finished the medicine Marie gave her.

'It'll make you feel better in a little bit.' Marie said smiling.

'Thanks Miss Marie.' Hope said.

'No problem.. so does any boy catch your eye?' Marie said all of a sudden.

'N-No.' Hope said blushing.

'Why are you blushing then?' Marie asked.

'The subject is embarrassing.' Hope said.

'Well.. let's just hope he likes you back.' Marie said giggling to herself while putting the medicine away.

'It's too late for me to love him back.' Hope muttered to herself.

'Hope?' Kid asked opening the door making Hope jump in fear.

'What the hell! I get scared easily you know!' Hope yelled to Kid.

'Well Stein and me are going.' Marie said pushing Stein to the door.

'I don't remember an-' Marie covered his mouth and continue to push him out the door smiling.

'That was weird.' Hope said.

'Yes.. AND WHY ARE THE CABINETS ASYMMETRICAL!' Kid yelled and went to fix the cabinets.

'Okay..' Hope said and waited for Kid to finish.. but her head was in pain still.

'Hey Hope..' Kid said.

'Yeah Kid?' Hope questioned.

'How come you don't trust me?' Kid asked.

'Kid...I..do trust you.. but not that much yet.' Hope said walking up to Kid.

'Why do you care so much about trust anyway?' Kid asked.

'Kid..you'll find out..soon.' Hope said putting her hand on his shoulder.

'I'm happy it's going to be soon..at least.' Kid said looking at the symmetrical cabinet and blushing at it. Hope couldn't help but smile at him.

'Yeah..' Hope said.

'Well.. I'm done want to go met up with the rest.' Kid said.

'Sure.' Hope said with a small smile. They walked to the gang who were talking or in Black*Star's case muttering something and crossing his arms angrily.

'Black*Star you are still mad?' Hope said but Black*Star ignored her and muttered some more things.

'Hope don't bother to cheer him up.. that's Tsubaki's job.' Soul said making Tsubaki blush at the last part.

'Fine..' Hope said.. then she tripped.. again.. Soul and Black*Star were laughing their asses off at her. Then they got Maka-chopped.. they deserved it.

'Hope are you okay?' Kid asked helping Hope out.

'My head..' Hope said touching her head..then Kid noticed something. Her eyes were flickering red and green... that bastard was trying to gain control over her again.

'Hope..' Kid said making Hope look at him confused.. but her eyes seemed to stay green still.

'Yeah..' Hope said.. her head was in pain and pounding.

'Oh nothing.' Kid said. Then Hope just looked at him and sighed.

'Okay.. well I'm going.' Hope said.

'Okay.. be careful.' Kid said.

'Hey I'll try.' Hope said giggling to herself.

'Wolf wolves wolf wolves!' Hope yelled and vanished in front of everybody.

'Where did she go anyway?' Maka asked.

'She's at the cave.' Free said.

'WHAT THE HELL! WE BARELY GOT HER OUT OF THERE!' Soul yelled but Free and Kid ignored him.

'Why there?' Kid asked.

'That's the only place she feels safe.' Free said.

'Why? Isn't it safe here?' Soul questioned... his anger cooled down.

'Because she's scared...you'll understand..soon.' Free said.

'Of what?' Black*Star asked.

**'Asura.'** Free said and everyone stood there shock to hear his name except Kid and Free.

'Aren't we all scared of him.' Tsubaki said.

'You wouldn't understand... but you will understand soon.' Free said and Kid had enough of this secret. He grabbed Free's shirt.

'What is it! What did **he** do to her! Why is she so secretive about that!' Kid yelled to Free. Free slapped Kid's hand off of his shirt and frowned at the boy in front of him.

'It's too much.. what **Asura** did to her...I can't say it.. only Hope can. But I have to admit.. what he did to her... it seems she trust you the most. Kid.. just wait.. she'll tell you soon.' Free said. Kid just sighed.. he knew that Free wasn't going to tell him.. so he had to wait till Hope told him.

...

Hope's head was hurting her so much.. she was in tears from the pain. Did that rock hurt her head that much? She groaned in pain and she cried into the pillow that was on her bed.

'IT HURTS SO MUCH!' Hope yelled crying.

**'Do you want me to take it away?' A voice said... **Hope stayed there..frozen.. she was terrified of that voice..

'I have to be dreaming.. he CAN'T be here.' Hope muttered to herself like a mad person. But then she felt a hand on her should and fear took over her body.. she wasn't dreaming.. but it felt like a nightmare.

**'You aren't dreaming... I came to get you back.' He whispered into Hope's ear... **chills ran down Hope's back..

'G-G-Get away from m-m-m-me.' Hope said crying.. she wanted him to leave. She wanted this to be a nightmare she was having.. just a nightmare please.

**'Why would I do that? Remember you used to love me.' He said to her.. smirking. **

'I used to love you.. u-u-until you became a monster.' Hope said covering her face with the pillow..not wanting to look.

**'But Hope.. I still love you.' He said.**

'THAT'S A LIE! You never loved me!' Hope yelled still covering her face.

**'I'm not lying.. and why don't you remove that pillow from your face.' He said.. then he grabbed the pillow off of Hope and saw tears on her skin.**

'You always lied to me... I hate you.' Hope said.. not wanting to look at his face. Then he grabbed her roughly and made her look at him.

**'You're lying to yourself... you still love me but you're too scared to believe it. Now.. come with me.' He said looking at her.**

**'Asura **you're scared of loving people! And I will never come with you! Don't you think you torture me enough!' Hope yelled.

**'You're an exception. Now come with me..' Asura said in a harsh tone.**

'I rather die than come with you!' Hope yelled.

**'I still don't get why I fell in love with a bitch like you... plus should I remind you of that Kishin soul in your body.' Asura said smirking.**

'Y-Y-You s-s-sick bastard... I'm going to die because of you..I hope you plan my funeral well.' Hope said.

**'I don't have to.. because if you come with me.. you're not going to die..' Asura said.**

'You're lying! YOU FUCKING B-' Hope was interrupted when Asura's lips crushed into hers. Since her mouth was opened.. it let Asura get a taste of Hope making her sick. She tried to back away from him but he grabbed her. He let go of Hope and a trail of saliva were on their lips.

**'I missed your soft lips...' Asura said.**

'Y-Y-You k-k-k-kissed m-m-m-m-me.' Hope said stuttering.

**'Yeah.. I did.. to show I still love you,' Asura whispered into her ear, ' I'll come back.. soon.' **Asura then vanished smirking as Hope was still frozen in fear.. her heart was beating fast.. she couldn't be in love with Asura.. could she? She shook her head.. and figured out it didn't hurt anymore. Hope rushed to the restroom and washed her mouth.. wanting his taste out of her mouth. She then went to her bed and.. she remembered that faithful night.. that made Hope hate Asura forever.

* * *

**_~FLASHBACK~ (Normal P.O.V)_**

_It's been 2 years since Hope joined now.. she was 18-years-old. She and Asura would always throw insults at each other until that night that changed their relationship.. forever. Hope was taking a shower and forgot to lock the bathroom door.. she would soon regret that. Asura was walking in without his shirt except he had his pants on and walked into the restroom. He was too busy thinking about things and didn't notice the water running while Hope was thinking about some things too to notice the door opening. Then like a horror story Asura pulled the curtain separating Hope and him..off. They both noticed the other person...they stood there frozen... until Hope screamed._**_  
_**

_'YOU PERVERT!' Hope yelled trying to find something to cover herself. Asura was having a nosebleed to see Hope's naked body. Hope ended up slipping on a bar of soap and fell on a half-naked Asura. _

_'Oh god.' Asura muttered. Hope was blushing a red scarlet and that she was on top of Asura.. her boobs were on his chest...then her...womanhood was on his manhood... with just a cloth separating them._

_'ASURA! YOU SICK BASTARD!' Hope yelled and got up but ended up slipping once again since the floor was slippery__ from the water.. this position she was with Asura was more embarrassing! Her boobs landed on his face... making Asura lose more blood._

_'EEK!' Hope screamed and got up. _

_'A-Are you trying to kill me.' Asura said and wiped his nosebleed blood. Hope quickly grabbed a towel and wrapped it around her body.. she felt violated. _

_'You sick pervert..' Hope said to Asura blushing madly._

_'Why didn't you lock the door!' Asura said getting up._

_'I thought you were smart enough to know when you can hear water!' Hope yelled back._

_'I was thinking.' Asura barked back._

_'You're a pervert..and a liar.' Hope said. _

_'I'm not! It's your fault for being clumsy!' Asura yelled back._

_'I hate you.' Hope said.. she just lied to Asura and herself right there. Asura looked at her and grunted._

_'Fine.. hate me.' Asura said. _

_'I will.' Hope said exiting out the bathroom and closing the door with a bang. Asura just stood there.. kind of shock.._

_'Stupid men..' Hope said with tears in her eyes.. she kind of felt heart-broken. She really thought Asura would do something else.. but when she thinks about it.. he's too scared to love someone. Then she opened her door to her bedroom and sat on the bed.. quietly crying to herself. She didn't bother to put clothes on.. she just wanted to cry. Then her door opened to show... Asura.. who was staring at her. Her lights were off.._

_'What do you want.' Hope said but he didn't reply and just shut the door.. and locked it. Then Hope only saw his red eyes glowing in the darkness.._

_'Asura.. what are you doing?' Hope asked.. then she felt hot breath on her neck. He must be in front of her. Then she grabbed her towel around her body tighter... she felt scared..of Asura. _

_'Hope...I hate you.' Asura said and pounced her.. he was over her and Hope was underneath him... he grabbed her hands and pinned them down._

_'Asura..why?' Hope said.. she really wanted him off of her._

_'Because... you made me fall on love with you.' He whispered in her ear._

_'W-W-What..' Hope said.. she did love Asura.. for TWO straight years...but this.. she didn't want.. and her towel was her only safety._

_'I love you. I been weird around you.. and I just.. just.. want you.. I want everything.' Asura whispered in her ear._

_'Asura.. please.. I love you too.. but I don't want this.' Hope said. Then she tried to kick him but she couldn't move.._

_'But I want this.' Asura said._

_'Asura.. listen to yourself! This isn't you!' Hope yelled crying. _

_'I only act like this because of you!' Asura yelled._

_'Asura..' Hope said._

_'Hope.. I love you...and I want you.. everything.' Asura said. _

_'Asura.. please don't do this.. I don't want this.' Hope said.. crying._

_'It's too late... I been keeping it for TWO years straight. I want you.. now.' Asura said. Then he smashed his lips into hers.. Hope was shock.. it was her fault for leaving her mouth open. Asura had a forceful make out with Hope.. who was surprise by this. Then Asura broke it and looked at Hope who was crying. Asura then went closer to her face.. Hope looked into his deadly red eyes.. she tried to kick him off of her but.. his layers were holding her down. The worst part.. that the room was sound-proof.. stupid Lord Death._

_'Asura.. please let go of me.' Hope begged._

_'Nah.' Asura said and licked Hope's tears away making her blush madly and sent chills down her spine. _

_'Asura.. I love you.. but.. please stop.' Hope begged again._

_'No.. I want you.' Asura whispered in her ear. Asura then went to her neck.. Hope felt his hot breath. Asura then licked her neck.. Hope hold back her moan.. she didn't want him to enjoy this.. not any of this. He did noticed it and smirked.. she wasn't going to last long at holding that in. Asura sucked on her smooth skin.. and Hope moaned a loud one.. she was blushing madly. _

_'I'm going to make you mine now.' Asura said.. he was moving fast...but he was holding it back for two years. _

_'Asura.. please stop..' Hope begged. _

_'No.. I want you.' Asura said and grabbed Hope's towel.. and Hope felt.. no clothing.. she was naked now. She was shaking in fear.. with Asura on top of her.. pinning her down with his layers.. this is not what she wanted. He then went to her boobs...and sucked on her nipples making Hope moan loudly..._

_'Asura.' Hope said between moans..Asura ignored her but stopped and looked at Hope's green..glowing eyes. Then he did another forceful make out session with Hope.. he wanted her.. all of her. He attacked her neck then.. Hope moaned.._

_'I love you.' Asura said...Hope blushed madly at him._

_'Asura...' Hope whispered.. she didn't know what to say.. she was speechless about all of this.. but she just wanted to kiss him back.. but this.. all of this felt wrong. Asura smirked and one of his layers.. turned the lights on.. Hope was now shocked.. Asura was shirtless.. but he still had his pants on making Hope at least feel safe._

_'Hmm.. I like this better.' Asura said looking at Hope's body making her blush madly.. Asura smirked at her. Asura once again attacked her neck.. with Hope moaning and he sucked on it. Then he bite it. Her blood was oozing out of his bite.. Asura licked it and he liked it... it was sweet to him._

_'You taste good.' Asura whispered in Hope's ear... Hope just shivered to his words. _

_'T-T-Thanks..I guess.' Hope said blushing.. she wanted to stop this.. this was too much for her already._

_'I want to explore.. what about you?' Asura asked/whispered in Hope's ear.. Hope stared at him wide-eyed.. she was shock of Asura.. he was so out of character._

_'N-N-No..I don't want to.' Hope said shaking.. was she going to lose it? _

_'Too bad then.' Asura said. Asura attacked Hope's boob by sucking on it... and Hope moaned. _

_'Asura.' Hope moaned his name.. she was shock. Asura stopped and looked at her wide-eyed and smirked._

_'I like that.. moan my name again.' Asura said._

_'N-N-No.' Hope said.. she tried to wiggle out of the layers that were pinning her down.. but it didn't work._

_'Try all you want.. it's not going to work.' Asura said smirking at her._

_'Whatever.. Asura do you even love me?' Hope asked.. she felt this was fake.. all of this._

_'What do you think?' Asura asked her._

_'It's fake.. this isn't like you.. Asura.. none of this.. and you can't love anyone.' Hope whispered._

_'You're wrong..' Asura whispered in Hope's ear.. Hope's heart pounded faster.. and faster from that._

_'B-But...' Hope couldn't finish. _

_'But what? Hope.. just shut up for once.' Asura said and let go of her. Hope stared at him and grabbed her covers covering herself with them.. then she blushed at Asura._

_'I don't know.. if I should... but you did violate me.' Hope said looking at Asura. _

_'Hey.. you have a nice body.' Asura said smirking._

_'Jerk. That doesn't mean you can do that.' Hope growled at him and tried to punch him. He caught her fist and smirked at her._

_'I'm not done.. you know.' Asura said.. Hope gulped._

_'W-What?' Hope said and Asura just pounced her.. again to Hope's dislike. _

_'I want everything..' Asura said. _

_'Asura..you're a pervert.' Hope said struggling under his grip. _

_'I don't care.' Asura said as he ripped the bed covers off of her. Hope knew what he was going to do.. but it scared her.. it really did. _

_'Asura...' Hope said crying._

_'What?' Asura asked._

_'You're...going.. to... **rape..** me aren't you?' Hope asked tears staining her skin. _

_'It doesn't count as **rape..** if you enjoy it.' Asura said smirking.. then the lights went out. _

_Then there were sounds of moans.. clothes being taken off...cries of help and begging to stop... panting.. the smell of cum.. and finally it has to end right? Well Hope wasn't going to like the end. Asura.. then... insert his manhood into Hope's womanhood.. the scent of blood was smelled. Hope grabbed her covers like a lifeline..then it stopped.. she knew it went in.. she was crying..Hope was no longer a virgin.. Asura had successful stole everything Hope had. Asura went beside and twirled her hair around while his layers keep her down.. since he didn't want Hope to hit him again.  
_

_'Good Night..Hope.' Asura whispered in her ear.. Hope just growled at him.. she couldn't sleep all night. _

_When she got free of Asura's grip, she grabbed her blanket and ran to Lord Death.. tears were staining her face. Then she made it and banged on his door.. he opened it.. Hope explained everything to him.. but Lord Death was looking at her forehead.. Asura had marked her.. as his own. Lord Death had her go in the vault and get her when everything was okay. Two days later.. Asura was skinned since he ate his own weapon and.. madness was spreading because of him.. but he had said something to Hope before he got skinned. _

_'**Don't trust anybody.' Asura said. **Hope watched as he was pushed to his death place.. how did she ever love him. She heard his painful cries and.. she cried herself.. she didn't know why though. She slid down the wall and stayed there until his painful cries were finished.. did she really love Asura this much.. even though the things he did to her.. no she can't. Hope ran to her room and cried on her bed._

_After a year.. __something happen.. she found out she was **pregnant** with Asura' **child **..and it was eating her soul** ..slowly..** each night. They didn't know when she was going to give birth.. so it was a mystery to them. And the problem was.. they couldn't kill it without killing Hope in the process.. so the next **Kishin** was.. in Hope._

* * *

Hope woke up and she felt tears run down her face..she was going to give birth to the next Kishin.. and she didn't know when...

'I hate my life..' Hope said to herself crying.

* * *

**Luna-Chan(AUTHOR): Here's chapter 5 guys! Now you guys know what's Hope's secret is and the rating is now going to be bump to M. And future lemons are going to be more detail.. SO be ready. And Asura was suppose to be OOC in this chapter...**

**Soul: Yeah.. it's the most perverted chapter I seen.**

**Luna-Chan: Okay.. Soul... Anyway leave a review please!**

**Soul: Luna-Chan doesn't own Soul Eater just her OC.**

**Luna-Chan and Soul: Bye guys! See you in chapter 6! **


	6. Chapter 6

_Last Time:_

Hope woke up and she felt tears run down her face..she was going to give birth to the next Kishin.. and she didn't know when...

'I hate my life..' Hope said to herself crying.

* * *

_Summary: Hope .. she has a horrible secret .. so she goes to Death City for Lord Death's help but she only finds .. he's not here anymore but can the newest Shinigami help her? Or will Kid fail to help Hope with this secret? How is his brother, Asura, linked to this?Kid/OC/Asura (Lemons)_

* * *

**_Normal P.O.V_**

Hope was lying in her bed... wondering if it was worth it to get up... or not. Could she really face them... even though she hasn't told them her secret... why does she feel like she was betraying them?

'Ugh...' Hope groaned and threw her pillow across her room... but didn't hear it fall to the ground... but she ignored it.

'It's all his fault.' Hope said... she really wanted to live a normal life... but no **Asura** messed it all up... she thought he was an asshole for doing it.

**'Hehehe... it's fun to watch you like this.' A voice said... making Hope growl. **

'GET OUT! I DON'T WANT TO FUCKING SEE YOU!' Hope growled... the she realized... where was he?

**'But I don't want to get out.' Asura said... Hope turned around to see Asura in front of her bed. **

'Get. Out.' Hope growled.

**'Acting all tough are we?' Asura questioned... he liked it when Hope was afraid of him.**

'Yeah...' Hope said... Asura just smirked.

**'I don't think you're telling the truth...' Asura said and step towards Hope... she didn't move... then he smirked and... grabbed her wrists... Hope's heart skipped a beat when he touched her.**

'D-D-Don't t-t-touch me.' Hope said...she was stuttering... she never liked his touch... after that. She felt weak under it.

**'Why do you lie to me?' Asura asked. **Hope stood there quiet... she knew... she knew she didn't love **Asura...** right? She shook her head... she hated **Asura...** she hated him... she hated him... hate.

**'You are just lying to yourself... Hope...' Asura said.**

'I'm not lying to myself! I hate you... hate you! I HATE YOU!' Hope screamed... tears running down her face... **Asura** then let her go and sighed.

**'I still can't believe I fell in love with you... but I don't regret it. I'll be back for you... later.' Asura said smirking and vanished. "And this will be the last time."**

'I...I... hate you.' Hope said wiping off her tears from her face... she got up... and got dressed. She wore a green sleeveless hoodie with black skinny jeans and green converse... and left the cave.

'Why does life hate me.' Hope muttered to herself walking all the way to the academy. She finally made it... she sighed as she walked inside... and headed straight to the Death Chamber... when she opened it...

'WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT!' Black*Star yelled to Soul... Soul wasn't amused by Black*Star.

'It was just sitting there.' Soul replied.

'BUT THAT WAS MY FOOD!' Black*Star yelled... Soul just sighed and put the food down... on the stairs.

'Maybe you should have eaten it!' Soul yelled.

'I WAS! BUT I HAD TO USE THE BATHROOM!' Black*Star yelled. Hope sighed at the two "idiots" in front of her.

'Stop arguing you two!' Kid yelled trying to read something... then he noticed two green eyes.

'Hey Hope.' Kid said smiling... Hope only replied with a small smile... then the two idiots notice her.

'HOPE! If you find some food that belongs to your friend will you eat it?' Black*Star asked her.

'Hope... can you tell this idiot... that it was his fault for leaving his food behind.' Soul said... then the two began to argue about it not noticing Hope grabbing the plate from the stairs.

'Guys... this is actually good.' Hope said eating Black*Star's food... the two just looked at her.

'WHAT THE HELL HOPE!' The two yelled but Hope continue to eat the food.

'Shut up... it's mine...finders keepers, losers weepers.' Hope said and she then stick out her tongue at them. The two just growled at her. Kid just looked at them... how could they eat each other's food without being disgusted.

'I don't get them sometimes.' Kid muttered to himself.

'GET YOUR OWN FOOD!' Black*Star yelled trying to get his food back from Hope.

'It's mine!' Hope yelled running away from him.

'Mine now!' Soul said grabbing the plate... then he ram into Black*Star. Almost in slow motion... the plate fell to the ground... while the three looked in horror at the scene... the food was now on the floor...

'SOUL! IT'S YOUR FAULT!' Hope yelled.

'IT'S BLACK*STAR'S FAULT FOR RAMMING INTO ME!' Soul yelled.

'IT WAS HOPE'S FAULT FOR STEALING MY FOOD!' Black*Star yelled.

'You three are idiots.' Kid said.

'What...' The three said... looking at Kid.

'Nothing.' Kid said and continue to read the paper.

'So... I'm bored.' Hope said.

'That was random but I agree.' Soul said.

'Yeah.' Black*Star replied.

'Then go to class.' Kid said.

'We're not that bored.' Soul and Black*Star said.

'I don't attend here...' Hope said.

'Hope can you come later... and you two GET TO CLASS!' Kid yelled... the three nodded their head and ran out of there.

'Good... I can finally get this done.' Kid said to himself... then he noticed the food on the ground. He quickly cleaned the mess on the ground...

...

'I don't know what to do.' Hope muttered to herself while sitting on the stairs of the academy.

'Black*Star, Soul, and the rest are busy with school... while I'm sitting here... bored to hell.' Hope said to herself... then she remembered that cat witch.

'Nah...' Hope said.

'Maybe I should help Daddy.' Hope said.

'Nah... he's lazy as hell... unless he's fighting.' Hope said.

'That's it... I'm going home.' Hope said... then she cast her spell... and when she open her eyes... she was in her cave. She frowned when she remember what happen in the morning.

'Ugh... hey wait.' Hope said and started to dig in her belongings... then she found it.

'Sweet it's not dirty or old looking.' Hope said. It was her old writing book... she would always write when she got bored. Hope flipped threw the pages... she smiled at each one... the memories of all these... all her good and bad times were in here. This book was like a diary but it also had some random stories she would make up. She smiled when she remember when her Dad gave it to her.

**_~Flashback~ [Normal P.O.V]_**

_'Daddy! It's my birthday!' Hope yelled... she barely turned 10. Free just smiled at his daughter._

_'So I got my little angel what she wanted for her birthday.' Free said._

_'YOU GOT ME A LION!' Hope yelled cheerfully... while Free sweated dropped at his daughter. _

_'Well...um... I have something even better.' Free said and gulped... he handed Hope a green covered notebook. Hope stared at it... then looked at her Dad._

_'Daddy...um... thank you.' Hope said and got the book from him... and looked at it... then at Free._

_'It's a diary to write all your feelings in... and your stories.' Free said smiling at his daughter._

_'I can write anything in here?' Hope asked. _

_'Yes my little angel.' Free replied... then Hope smiled really big._

_'Thank you Daddy!' Hope yelled giving him a kiss on his cheek... and ran to her room to begin her writing adventure... Free just laughed at his daughter._

**_~End Of Flashback~ [Normal P.O.V Still]_**

Hope smiled at that memory and continue to flip threw the pages... and finally found a clear page...

'What can I write about now?' Hope wondered to herself... and got it. She went outside and rested on the tree... and began to write...

* * *

**Luna-Chan: That's all for Chapter 6! I'm so sorry for not updating... and the kind of short chapter...**

**Black*Star: Anyway... leave a review please.**

**Luna-Chan: I don't own Soul Eater just my OC. **

**Black*Star: Oh... and it turns out Luna-Chan can't put more detail in her lemons... due to _some _things about the Rated M stories... and if she does... she'll be reported and get her story deleted...**

**Luna-Chan: And I really wanted to put more detail in the next lemon... but no.**

**Black*Star: Okay bye guys before Luna-Chan gets more mad than she is... BYE!**


	7. Chapter 7

_Last Time: _

Hope smiled at that memory and continue to flip threw the pages... and finally found a clear page...

'What can I write about now?' Hope wondered to herself... and got it. She went outside and rested on the tree... and began to write...

* * *

_Summary: Hope .. she has a horrible secret .. so she goes to Death City for Lord Death's help but she only finds .. he's not here anymore but can the newest Shinigami help her? Or will Kid fail to help Hope with this secret? How is his brother, Asura, linked to this?Kid/OC/Asura (Lemons)_

* * *

_**Normal P.O.V**_

As Hope wrote down the song, she felt relief... she was happy her father gave her this.

'Hmm... I think that's all.' Hope said rereading her little song... she smiled. Then she sang it to herself...in a low tone.

" Break a bone  
Got me on my knees  
You break my heart  
Just to watch it bleed

I'm sick with love  
Sick like a disease  
Don't call me up  
Just so I can please you

I can't stand the way you're smiling  
I can't stand the way I'm lying

I know, I know, I know you got the key  
And you know, you know, you know that it's for me  
It's not up to you, you know it's up to me but  
Curiosity will never let me go

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Uh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Will never let me go  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Uh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh

Look at me  
Left here in the corner  
Stupid girl  
I really tried to warn her

Walked the streets all night  
Until you came around  
Knew that you would come  
Before you ever even made a sound

I know, I know, I know you got the key  
And you know, you know, you know that it's for me  
It's not up to you, you know it's up to me but  
Curiosity will never let me go

Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Uh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Will never let me go  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Uh oh Curiosity

So don't break me tonight  
This is crazy love  
And you know I'm gunna follow you home  
Through the rain  
Cause I need your love  
And you know I'm gunna follow you home

Cause I need your love and you know I'm going to follow you...

I know, I know, I know you got the key  
You know, you know, you know that it's for me  
Well I think that we should try it out and see yeah  
Curiosity

So don't break me tonight  
This is crazy love  
And you know I'm gunna follow you home  
Through the rain  
Cause I need your love  
Yes I need your love

So don't break (don't break) me tonight (me tonight)  
This is crazy love  
And you know I'm gunna follow you home  
Through the rain  
Cause I need your love  
Yes I need your love

Will never let me go  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Uh oh  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Will never let me go  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Uh oh Curiosity will never let me go"

Hope was shock... why the hell did she write this... she threw the book to the ground... was it true? Hope shook her head... and she repeated in her mind "No."

'I hate him... no love...hate him.' Hope growled. She crawled over to the green notebook and stood up... she frowned when she found the same page.

'Do I really need his love?' Hope asked herself... was he right... was she lying to herself? But then again... he broke her heart... and look at her now. This Kishin baby inside her... eating her alive... slowly.

'No... I don't... after all the things he did to me.' Hope said while ripping the page out of the notebook. She crumpled it up and threw it next to the tree... hoping an animal would come and eat it.

'I will never love him.' Hope said. She looked at the sun... not directly... guess she could go back to the academy.

'Wolf wolves wolf wolves!' Hope yelled vanishing and reappearing in front of the academy. She smiled... nobody was blocking the entrance... she went to the Death Chamber.

'Hey I'm back!' Hope yelled... but frowned when nobody was in there.

'Where is everybody?' Hope muttered to herself. She then tried every other place... she was losing her patience...

'WHERE THE HELL IS EVERYBODY!' Hope yelled angrily. She then went to the kitchen... her own father wasn't here. She wonder why everyone has suddenly disappear... was it vacation already or what? She was gone like for 5 hours and everyone is gone!

'Hmm... wait a minute.' Hope said and sniffed the air... she froze...the whole city... it was deserted... no people... not even one... she was alone. Hope raced out of the academy and looked at the city... everyone was gone... what the hell happen.

'Hello! Anybody here!' Hope yelled... looking everywhere.

'What the hell happen when I was away?' Hope asked herself. Then she heard a sound... she raced towards it and frowned... it was only a bird.

'Ugh...' Hope groaned.

'IS ANYBODY OUT HERE!' Hope yelled. She then felt... a liquid fall on her face... she looked up... and gulped. This wasn't Death City... this was much worse... much worse. She quickly wiped the liquid off her face.

'Shit...' Hope said. Hope wasn't in Death City... no... not even on Earth... she was on the moon... that black moon. Hope couldn't believe it... then "Death City" was vanishing... like it was never there... and then all that was left was the moon's rocky terrain. She fell to her knees... how was she here... how the hell did she end up here... this wasn't possible. She knew the spell she cast... the place was Death City not the fucking moon.

'I have to be dreaming... I have to be fucking dreaming.' Hope muttered to herself while tears came down her face. Then she felt a hand on her shoulder making her body tense up... she turned around.

**'You are not dreaming... I told you I was coming back to get you.' Asura said. **

'N-N-No...no...no..' Hope said and crawled away from him. How the hell did he get her... she was awake the whole time... right?

**'You don't remember? You fell asleep while writing this little song.' Asura said holding up the piece of paper and threw it to the ground. **

'B-But... how...' Hope said.

**'When you woke up... I just made you think you were awake but in reality you were asleep... you were dreaming this whole time... and yelling in your sleep.' Asura said. **

'I-I-It...was a dream...' Hope said... she felt happy that everyone was still in Death City... but she wasn't happy... she was on the moon with... him.

**'Yes... it was.' Asura said and walked towards Hope making her back away with every step he took.**

'G-get away from me.' Hope said.

**'Be careful.' Asura said.**

'W-What do you m-' Hope then found her answer... she fell into one of the moon's craters and was rolling down until she hit the bottom. She was hurt now... her left arm was bleeding and her body was bruised up. She then saw **Asura **walking down towards her... Hope tried to get away... but every time she move... her body got hurt more.

**'Stop hurting yourself.' Asura said and he made it to Hope. **

'D-Don't touch me.' Hope said.

**'Well I have too... if you want to get better.' Asura said... and gently picked up Hope from the ground... she was shaking in his grasp. **He then took Hope...into a small cave... and put her down on a blanket he "found".

'W-Why are you helping me?' Hope asked shaking while sitting up.

**'You are pregnant with my child... and I care about you.' Asura replied.**

'You're lying... all you care about is this child in me.' Hope said.

**'Then answer this... why did I choose you?' Asura asked smirking... while he was finding something.**

Hope froze... she had to admit... he could have chosen millions of other girls... but why her? She didn't understand... she wasn't that unique... or smart.

'Why did... you choose me?' Hope asked while **Asura** went towards her. He lift her chin up to make her face him.

**'Why? I choose you because...you are the only one that caught my attention... you are beautiful... kind of smart... unique but in your own way.' Asura said making Hope blush a little. **

'T-Thanks... I guess... but... if you loved me so much... why put me through this pain?' Hope asked.

**'Hey... love hurts.' Asura said... and gave Hope a kiss on her forehead. **Hope blushed more and **Asura **then began to bandaged Hope up with supplies he "found".

'Asura... where did you get these?' Hope asked.

**'Oh...um... I stole them from your home.' Asura said and stopped Hope's punch with one of his layers.**

'You... fucking took my stuff.' Hope growled.

**'Mood swings again...let me fix that.' Asura said with a smirk on his face. **He then kissed Hope on the lips making her body tense up... then he let go.

'I-I hate y-you.' Hope said crossing her arms.

**'I love you too... I'm going.. do not leave this cave.' Asura said. **

'You're not my father.' Hope said.

**'I know... but if you do leave... I'm going to make you sore.' Asura said making Hope blush madly.**

'L-Leave already.' Hope said.

**'Okay...bye Hope.' Asura said and left the cave. **Hope frowned... she wanted to leave... but if she does... ugh... but if she stays... she doesn't know what happens next.

'I hate this.' Hope said frowning.

'I wonder... if anybody knows I'm gone...' Hope said... she then felt tired... and drifted into a deep sleep.

...

'Where is she?' Black*Star asked Kid. Everyone was in the Death Chamber waiting for Hope... they wanted to invite her to sleep over at Maka's home.

'How should I know?' Kid asked pacing back and forth.

'Kid, how much longer do we have to wait!' Patty yelled... she was losing her patience.

'Patty... come on... Hope has to sleep in a cave. We should wait for her... and invite her to Maka's sleepover.' Liz said.

'I don't remember a sleepover at my place.' Maka said annoyed.

'Oh... I planned it.' Soul said... then he got Maka-Chop.

'Guys... where is Free?' Tsubaki asked.

'I think he's in the kitchen...' Kid said.

'UGH! I CAN'T WAIT ANY LONGER FOR THAT SPOILED BRAT!' Black*Star yelled... then he got Maka-Chop.

'Don't call her a spoil brat... idiot.' Maka said.

'Fine.' Black*Star said.

'Something has to be off... this isn't normal for Hope to be late.' Kid said.

'Maybe she overslept.' Patty suggested.

'Maybe...' Kid said.

'I hope she comes soon.' Soul said.

'Me too.' Kid said.

'Why don't we go to her cave?' Maka asked.

'Okay.' Kid said while Maka face palm at his reply.

...

After an hour or three... they made it to the cave... Kid noticed a green notebook on the ground... he picked it up... it was Hope's.

"Why is it out here?" Kid thought.

'Kid... she isn't home.' Tsubaki said.

'Then where is she?' Kid asked.

'Kid... have you read that thing yet?' Soul asked and pointed at the green notebook.

'No... its Hope's... it's not right to look inside of it or read it.' Kid said.

'Well... it might tell us where she is!' Patty yelled angrily.

'F-Fine I'll read it...' Kid said. Kid flipped though the pages... then he found... something and dropped the book.

'Kid! What did you read?!' Black*Star yelled while Maka picked up the book. She had the same shock and terrified look like Kid had.

'No... it can't be...' Maka said.

'Damn it! Let me read that.' Soul yelled and grabbed the book... he gulped.

'What does it say!?' Black*Star asked.

'It says:

**I see you guys arrived at her cave... and found this. **

**I took her... why?**

**Well you see... her little secret... which she kept hidden from you guys... **

**She's pregnant with my child...**

**I wonder if you would treat her the same way after reading this...**

**I would guess a no... but who knows... **' Soul read and dropped the book.

'W-What?!' Black*Star yelled.

'She's... pregnant with... _**his** _child...' Liz said.

'That leaves only one place...' Kid said.

'What do you mean?' Soul asked.

'She's not on Earth any more... she's on the moon... with **Asura...**' Kid finished... and looked at the moon... with a glare.

* * *

**Luna-Chan: Things are getting tense! **

**Black*Star: Yep... LUNA-CHAN UPDATE ALREADY! I WANT TO BEAT ASURA'S ASS ALREADY! **

**Luna-Chan: Quiet down! I'll update next week. [kicks Black*Star]**

**Black*Star: OW! Fine... [pouts]**

**Luna-Chan: Okay well... hmm... oh yeah I don't own Soul Eater!**

**Black*Star: She only owns her OC! **

**She doesn't own this song in this chapter! **

**Which is Curiosity by Carly Rae Jepsen! **

**Luna-Chan: See you peeps next chapter!**

**Black*Star: Bye my lovely fans!**

**Luna-Chan: *coughs* kiss up *coughs* Bye guys! **


End file.
